dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane (Prime Earth)
Five years later,The Daily Planet building is demolished and reconstructed, and the newspaper had been bought by Morgan Edge, who merged the Planet into his Galaxy Broadcasting Systems, the Planet Global Network. Edge also promotes Lois, making her the head of the PGN's media division. Due to her promotion, Clark is made the lead reporter on the Superman stories. Later, Lois moved in with her boyfriend, Jonathan carroll, causing friction in her friendship with Clark. Lois later decides to return to her old job, as a street reporter. Psi War After Brainiac's attack, Lois became aware of the Twenty, a mysterious group of different people who disappeared on the same day. For five years she searched for clues until her investigation led her to a man: Senator Hume. She meets Hume at a fundraiser and Hume reveals he is one of the Twenty and tells her the story of Brainiac, saying that he gave them powers so he could repopulate his homeworld, Colu. As he finishes his story, Hume says that Brainiac will return for the Twenty. The strain of his power kills Hume but not before giving his power to Lois, who falls unconscious. Superman finds her body and wraps her with his cape. A few days later, she wakes up at the hospital with Jonathan at her side. Developing psychic powers, Lois goes to help Superman, who is attacked by the Psychic Pirate. The Psychic Pirate defeats Lois and goes on to attack Metropolis, forcing her and Superman to join forces with Hector Hammond and the H.I.V.E. Queen. The four work together and defeat the Psychic Pirate. During the confrontation, Lois learns that Superman is Clark Kent but falls back into a coma. Superman brings her back to the hospital. Later, Lois manifests as an astral projection before Superman. Her powers have grown exponentially, causing her to see and hear every thought on Metropolis. Although Superman promises that she will be okay, the Parasite attacks the hospital, intending to steal her powers. After seeing the Parasite absorb both his and Lois' powers, Superman considers the idea of the Parasite curing Lois. Superman allows Parasite to absorb Lois' psionic energy. Lois' power overwhelms the Parasite, causing him to collapse. Without the psionic energy, Lois awakens from her coma, but she does not seem to remember Superman's identity. Lois' sister, Lucy, asks for her help in finding her roommate Amanda Suresh, who had been kidnapped by a mysterious group called "the Cartel." According to Lucy, Amanda had been taking a drug that transformed into a monster. As Lois investigates about the Cartel, she gets captured and taken to the Cartel's headquarters. There, Lois finds out the Cartel had been capturing people who had been mutated by the drug. Lois escapes and rescues Amanda when the captured monsters cause a riot. As she returns home, Lois finds out Lucy had also been taking the drug. As Lucy apologizes for putting all three in danger, Lois chooses to publish her story about the Cartel. Some time later, Lois performs an investigation in the Suicide Slum alongside a group of cops. When they are ambushed by mobsters, Lois uses her psionic abilities to paralyze the enemies. She later meets Clark at the police precinct, where they have an awkward moment. After returning home, Lois gets a visit from Jonathan, who expresses his animosity towards Superman after what happened with the Parasite. Lois says Superman did what he had to do and erases Jonathan's memories of the event. The Doomsday Virus Her mutation later brainwashes her into a servant of the Collector of Worlds. Lois and Jimmy go to Smallville to investigate about the mysterious even that caused the people to fall into coma. There, she meets Lana Lang, a friend from Clark's childhood. She also has a telepathic conversation with the Collector of Worlds, who apparently has plans for the people of Smallville. She later witnesses Superman's fight with Doomsday. Hours after Superman has left Smallville, Lois and Jimmy leave as well, having completed their story. However, Lana chooses to stay and help in whatever she can and Lois wishes her good luck. On her way home, however, Lois is cornered by U.S. soldiers. They arrest Lois for breaking into a military hardware. All of a sudden, Diana Prince, Clark's girlfriend, convinces them to let Lois go. They talk about Clark and notice something has changed in him. Later, Lois visits the facility where Superman had imprisoned himself (the same one in which Lex Luthor had been imprisoned) at Superman's request. Although she wanted to be optimistic for his sake, Superman asked Lois to warn everyone about what happened to him. Brainiac took control of Lois and taunted Superman about his condition, showing a vision of the Teen Titans in danger. Disturbed, Superman quickly escaped the facility to help the Titans. Batman asked Lois about her conversation with Superman, but she used her telepathy to make Batman forget about it. Lois Lane was forced to make use of the crush that John Corben had on her to calm him and get Metal-0 on the government's side after waking suddenly from stasis. She explained that he had been removed from the control of any outside force besides his own agency, meaning he had a choice in accepting the job offer her father had for him, which involved taking down Superman. As Corben approached the desert with the weapons (Kryptonite bombs that would saturate the atmosphere), Lois warned him that Steel was coming to stop him, but Corben was determined to succeed regardless for Lois' sake, and proceeded to fulfill the plan at dire cost. As many humans across Earth began to fall into comas, speaking out from Smallville, Lana Lang desperately called down to Lois Lane, begging her to spread the word to get to shelter. When Lois seemed unconcerned and is seemingly unaffected by the coma epidemic, Lana realized that she was likely a part of whatever was happening. In Metropolis, the military cordoned off the city following the coma epidemic that caused massive casualties as a result of car accidents and the like, and continued to affect any who enter the city. Lois Lane however, marched right past the military cordon unchallenged, walked straight into the middle of the city, and transformed into Brainiac. Spotting her, Wonder Woman tried to ascertain just what happened to Lois, who nonchalantly explained that she was in control of all machines in the city, and while she knew she was not behaving normally, she felt like an observer outside her own body. Directly after that, she attacked Wonder Woman outright. After a brief conflict, Diana wrapped Lois in the Lasso of Truth and demanded to know who forced her to fight so cheaply. Lois responded that she served Brainiac, with Metropolis and Smallville being but two successful tests. She then revealed that she could bring Metallo back to life using the memory collected by Brainiac, and she uploaded his identity back into his machine body in order to serve her by attacking Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was disgusted with Lois' use of her flawed memory of John Corben, as it represented only the parts of him that were infatuated with her. She warned that Lois had to accept that John was dead, just like she had to accept that the Superman she loved was gone in order to begin healing. Though Wonder Woman destroyed Metallo's containment suit, Lois received orders from Brainiac that Wonder Woman's efforts were irrelevant, and Lois should move to the secondary staging location. Acquiescing, Lois grabbed John's head from the broken machine that was his body, and flew off. With Brainiac distracted with the next stage of his plan, Lois intended to break out of her prison and kill him before he killed everyone else, as ith his every act, she felt the deaths of innocents telepathically, and could do nothing to help them, even when her own father was injured. Upon Superman's return to Metropolis, he met with the Brainiac-controlled Lois, through whom Brainiac spoke. In her mind-prison, Lois was surprised to be joined by Clark Kent, who she realized Brainiac wanted to collect, too. Though she warned him to run, he reminded her that Brainiac got to both of them, but at least they were still there. He reminded her that he believed in her, and destroyed all of the nanobots keeping her body under Brainiac's control. When she collapsed from the strain, he could see that she had been returned to normal, but that he could not stay with her long, lest Doomsday kill her. Despite Brainiac's control dissipating, Lois retained her telepathic abilities, and sent Clark a message of support and hope before turning her attention to the wounded John Corben. Superman regained control of his own body, and happily reunited with Wonder Woman and Krypto. Despite his feeling of victory, Lois warned from afar that Brainiac's invading ships were just a cover for something bigger. Lois Lane explained to Superman that while Superman burned away the nanobots controlling her, she retains telepathic abilities to fight off another attempt to take over her body. She was not strong enough, though, to help Superman's friend, Baka. Instead, she reaches out to the Martian Manhunter, who revealed that despite the attack, every airborne plane in the world maintained flight. Apparently, Brainiac did not want the passengers to die. Knowing they still had time, Lois instructed her devotee John Corben to protect the city. Superman, Lois, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter rendezvous in the Fortress of Solitude with Batman and company. Worriedly, Lana warns them all that she believes Brainiac is networking all of the brains he is controlling for processing power. While others went to get help, Lois was forced to stay in the Fortress to stay safe, regardless of how her psychic powers gave her resistance against the mind absorptions. When Superman completely gave in to the Doomsday infection, Lois and Lana telepathically connected to Superman in the hopes of reaching the Clark Kent they knew to be inside him. Lois tried to appeal to his gentler side, but Lana pushed him to let Doomsday remain in control, and kill Brainiac. When Supergirl nonlethally defeats the Cyborg Superman, who had invaded the Fortress of Solitude, Lois used her telepathy to break into his mind. Lois decided to try and take control of Brainiac long enough to release all of the minds he collected, but she collapsed before she can do anything. Her mind, though, entered Clark's own mind, where he remained in conflict with Vril Dox. He introduced her to the man who had become Brainiac, and she could see every crime he's committed in looking at him; how he made her a slave. Though she wanted to see him dead, Clark insisted there was another way, as she held Brainiac's mind in her hands. When she attempted to give him the illusion of his returned family, Brainiac suddenly grabs Lois, killing the visions. He didn't care, reminding that he could remake them once he took back his power. Lois collapsed, knowing she would not survive if he took her again, and begged Clark to do the right thing. Instead of letting Brainiac have his power back, Lois put it into Clark, allowing him to return the minds of the people of Earth and plunge both himself and Brainiac into a black hole. On Earth, Lois returned to her normal self, and the others confirm that the mothership was gone, and the billions of minds it stole were been returned to the bodies they belonged to. Returning to his apartment in Metropolis two months later, Clark began work on an article that questioned just what role Superman had in a post-Doomsday world. Upon posting the article, he was harassed at his door by Lois Lane, who upon seeing him immediately mocked his new beard and complained of his anti-Superman sentiments. Lois seemed to Clark to have returned to her old self completely, including the loss of all memories of his secret identity. Thousands of people read his piece, including Lex Luthor. She warned that he clearly didn't understand Superman at all, based on what he wrote. He smirked, given the irony of that statement, and she took it as a declaration of war: she would counter his anti-Superman campaign with her own article. When Lois went to print, she wrote of how in Superman's absence, other heroes came to fill his role, saving the day and the city. And while Metropolis - and the world - did not Superman at that moment, he needed them. While he inspired people, the people showed him the way. Despite a capacity for evil, humans did the right thing more often than not, and he needed to come home to see the example that the people of Metropolis were setting, in his absence. | Powers = * : As one of the Twenty, Lois was given various psychic powers by Senator Hume, who was in turn given them by the Collector of Worlds. She has redeveloped and lost these powers numerous times until she burned them out while giving them to Superman to save the world from the Superdooom crisis. | Abilities = * : Lois Lane has been trained by her father basic forms of hand-to-hand combat. * : Lois has exceptional investigative skills as an investigative journalist. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Earthstone:' Lois Lane has had access to Earthstone, giving her access to the power source for much of Earth's technology. She has used this to turn off military technology swiftly and with little effort. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Lois Lane is dating Jonathan Carroll. | Recommended = | Links = }}